Sword on Claw
by Warlock of Writing
Summary: Maddie and Rhydian have been lost at sea. After being pulled ashore in NYC they hide in the woods. One day they are discovered. The seven half-bloods tracked them down, thinking their monsters. However, Carter and Sadie Kane say different. They search for the Wolfbloods to help them out, not kill them. A clash between Egyptian, Greek, and Monsterothology(yes that's a real word);-P
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I'm in the middle of Shadow Stalker, but I decided, what the hell, and went along to do this. I will post at least one chapter per story each day, however, do not hold me to that. I do have school Monday-Friday, so homework on top of other things(girls included(if you're a girl then I am sorry if this makes you mad in any way)) so I won't be free all day long to type up my stories. I do make them up as I go, with only a summed up version of what I'm going to write about, if any of you were wondering, that's why my chapters aren't extremely long, and may have errors. Anyway, thanks for the support(If you gave it in any way) and have a good day/night everyone!


	2. Shape Shifting Criminals

I'm back guys and girls! Now I know some of you have been waiting for this, so here it is... Sword on Claw Chapter 2!

Carter woke up to a whisper in his head- "Carter" a familiar voice said, clear and calm.

It was his one time teammate Percy Jackson, who had only needed to say his name to call him. Carter wondered what was so important that he needed him in the middle of the night. He drew the Eye of Horus in the air with his wand and his name, and they disappeared along with the tingling sensation in his mind. Percy should now be able to know Carter was on his way... But where was he supposed to go? As if on queue, the air shimmered and a misty image of Percy Jackson appeared, beside him stood, who he guessed was Annabeth Chase, whom his sister Sadie had once allied to defeat the god Serapis, another kid stood directly behind them, he seemed to have the kegs of a goat, but Carter waved that off as a trick of the eye.

"Percy? What are you calling me in the middle of the night for? And what is this... Image thing?" Carter asked half angry, half confused.

"It's an Iris Message" He answered in a rushed tone.

"An Isis Message?" He never heard of that before.

"IRIS Message, and we need your help." Annabeth said irritated.

"What is it? Gods? Ghosts? End of the world?" He prepared for the worst.

"No, shape shifters" Percy said.

"Shape shifters?"

"Yeah , they turn into large timber wolves. Their dangerous cursed souls" Annabeth said.

Carter was now confused. In Ancient Egypt, shape shifters, especially wolves, were praised like gods, and were just as mortal as anyone. Why would Percy think that they're dangerous?

"No. I am not helping you kill them. I don't know what you're thinking, but wolf shifters are among the most praised creatures in Egypt!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maddy collapsed on the forest floor exaughsted, Rhydian followed suit. She rested her head on his chest and looked up to the canopy of leaves. After leaving Stoney Bridge, they stowed away on a cruise ship to New York. They were hiding from police and anyone who had their phones accessible at the time. Especially with the change in moonlight at night, they were becoming more feral, their eyes were constantly gold now, and even slight scares make their veins go dark.

"Rhydian? Will we be safe here?" She asked quietly.

"I hope so Madds" He answered rubbing her arm.

She was about to say something else, but was cut off by a large noise in the trees above. Suddenly two boys dropped from the sky, one holding a glowing sword with wave designs etched in it, the other held a curved sword with hieroglyphs in it. Both boys fought ferociously, sparks flying, the kid with a curved sword said some weird word and the other boy flew backwards.

"Come on you two, I'll help you escape!" A girl ran up behind them, waving for them to follow. Maddy was pulled to her feet by Rhydian, together they ran with the girl deeper into the woods. Entering a clearing they came to a boat strapped to a... Lion? No, Eagle? A mix of the two. The girl got into the back and the two wolfbloods climbed in after. The creature flew off into the night, pulling them and the boat with.

"What's going on?!" Rhydian yelled over the roar of wind and beating wings

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Sadie-" she was cut off by the boy from before fazing into existence on the boat, with cuts and bruises all along his body.

"Kane. And this is my brother Carter. We're taking you to our mansion in Brooklyn."

"But, why? Why were those two fighting, why are we in a flying boat? And why do you have swords?!"

"Well brace yourself my friend" Carter said and paused for effect "You two are now Greece's most wanted shape shifters. And those demigods are the gods FBI"


	3. Family Tree

Okay, sorry it's a late post but it's a one a day so here we are

As the light of the flying boat's torches disappeared into the night sky, Percy yelled a curse. He would not be beaten by a kid. He yelled again, this time at the river. Annabeth tried to stop him but it was too late. He jumped into the water and was pushed down river and was gone as fast as a jet. He soon saw the flying boat. Willing the water to rise, he came level to the boat and its passengers.

"You have something of mine!" He said to Carter

"Do I now? Well tell that to-" Carter was cut off as water encased the group and froze

The ice ball went falling to the ground 100 meters down.

Sadie woke up and rubbed her head, groaning in pain. She looked to her right to see the wolf girl sitting against a wall looking bored.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she said sarcastically

"What? Where are we? Where's Carter and your boyfriend?"

The wolf girl blushed slightly. She shrugged. Sadie stood and walked to the wall. Using her right hand, she walked along the wall, her hand feeling for the unlit corner. As she entered the darkness, she came out into the opposite side of the room. Some sort of magic looped her back.

"I tried that many times, never works" The wolf said and sighed

A brown skinned girl appeared from the darkness, she studied the two for a second before a voice rang out. A boys voice.

"Hazel, Chiron said to bring them to the big house"

"Alright Frank" She said and the room dissipated into mist (haha get it?)

Sadie looked around at what had just been a chamber, but was now a volleyball court.

Seven kids stood in front of Sadie and wolf girl, and Carter and the boy wolf appeared next to the two.

Percy and Annabeth stood next to each other in the center of the group. Hazel stood next to a buff Asian guy, who she guessed was Frank. A blonde guy stood next to a gorgeous girl, and to her left was a shorter Hispanic kid, with a toolbelt and a mischievous look.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood children! I'm the super sized mcshizzle, Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. To my right is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, then Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and last but not least, the witch Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Together we make the prophesized seven demigods, who saved the world from the goddess Gaea, the earth mother." He talked really fast

"Yeah, Leo, thanks for the introduction." Percy said "Now you four are going to be introduced to our parents." He smiled and another boy walked up with a huge Rottweiler.

"Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and this is Mrs. O'Leary, our friendly hellhound"

Annabeth waved for the dog, she whispered into her ear. The dogs ears perked up a bit. Percy, Annabeth, and Leo got on the dogs back. Nick and the rest put their hands on each others shoulders and disappeared into shadows, and the hellhound came thundering toward the four captives, with a scream from each girl, they to disappeared into the shadows.

They appeared a minute later in a large marble palace, sitting atop a beautiful mountain.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus, 600th floor of the Empire State building, New York City, New York" said all seven demigods to the four prisoners.


	4. Judgement

First off, I hadn't planned to continue this account, but it seems some people were eager for a new chapter, so here it is, I initially planned for this to be out last Friday, however, my computer was having internet issues. Personal problems aside, I am EXTREMELY rusty on my "Wolf Blood" knowledge, please forgive me if I get details regarding the werewolves wrong as well as some of the Kane sibling's info, if get any PJO or HOO info wrong, kill me, I shouldn't be behind on any information regarding the demigods, anyway, Enjoy!

"Excuse me?" Percy yelled in anger

"Did I stutter, Perseus Jackson? These wolf shifters are none of our concern, they pose no threat to demigods, nor the inhabitants of Olympus, in fact, these two are not even Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, or any other mythological creatures, they're folk tales and legends, so consider these... demi-wolves as much mortal as you all are, now leave us be, we have a meeting to return to" Said Lord Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of Mount Olympus, and as soon as they'd arrived, they were back at camp.

"But Chiron said they were a danger to us" Leo said

"Maybe we misunderstood Chiron, the old horse is bound to make a few mistakes" Said Annabeth and Percy nodded in agreement. Despite the battle the previous night, Percy had no wounds whatsoever on his body, compared to Carter, who had many cuts and bruises from the fight, Percy was truly strong, and from the looks of it, the other six demigods saw him as a leader.

"What should we do? They shouldn't be allowed to know where camp half-blood is" Said Piper

"What do you suggest? Kill them?" Nico suggested, even for the son of Hades, that was dark

"NO! Gods no Di Angelo!" Annabeth yelled making Nico blush

"Actually, that's a perfect solution" Percy spoke up "I know it's dark for us, but even if Zeus says the wolves aren't dangerous, how many times have the gods told us things that ended up being wrong and bit us in our backs later on?"

"Literally every time we talk to a god" Leo said

Maddy didn't like where this was going, having their executions discussed like they weren't sitting two feet away, and the thought of dying after so much work getting to America with Rhydian. Luckily, it seemed Maddy wouldn't have long to be sad about dying, the Kane kids had a trump card apparently, as, suddenly a boy with a very nice athletic build, wearing basketball shorts and a dry-fit tee-shirt appeared. Maddy got abad feeling in her gut, like her soul was being drawn out of her body, but it was in her head.

Nico and Hazel stared intensely for a while "Dad?" they asked in unison

Sadie gasped "Walt?!"

"No, Sadie, I swear, they aren't mine" Walt stuttered nervously

"ANUBIS!" Sadie yelled angrily

"No, Sadie, I have no children" Said Walt again, but his voice was calmer, more romantic sounding and seemed to resonate like a god's

"Not Hades or Pluto then?" Hazel asked Nico

"Different death god" Nico responded "Egyptian, not even a different version of dad"

"Wait, your dad is a death god to?" Sadie and Carter asked

For a long time the half bloods, egyptians, and werewolves exchanged stories. Maddy and Rhydian seemed less than significant next to the children of GODS but everyone seemed interested in the wolf bloods anyways.

Note: This is all I can manage for now, I may try and read up on wolf blood again just to refresh my memory and have more info for next chapter


End file.
